Life Hurts
by moniqc
Summary: what happens when edward leaves in new moon and she gets pregnant and then moves on what will happen when bella gets in an accident will her daughter ever know the truth will she ever find edward first fanfic please review
1. Chapter 1

Life hurts

Well this is my first twilight fanfic I'm not that good at them but tell me what you think should I write more and what should I add to it thanks for reading. And I don't own anything that is twilight even tho I would love to 

Bella's point of view

It has been a long time since Edward has left me. I could still remember his harsh words in the woods he said he didn't love me anymore. I still can't believe it it's been 10 years and I'm currently married to this wonderful man that I love with all my heart, his name is Anthony dale. We have a beautiful daughter her name is Angela. Angela Is a very beautiful girl she looks nothing like me. She has the most beautiful figure like a model, she looks a she has green eyes, and she is very pale she has the most beautiful smile. Every time I see her do that crooked smile of hers it reminds me so much of Edward. Even though it's been so long I still can't forget him. I'm going to miss her so much I love her and I will always love Edward…..

Angela's perspective

I was in class… history! Omg how I hated this class. She goes on and on about history omg it gets on my nerves. I can't wait to go home my mom is going to take me to get my ears pierced, she didn't want me to but I begged and begged and she finally said yes. I was day dreaming when I felt someone touch my shoulder it was the principle. Omg what have I done now my mom and dad are going to be so pissed, I'm not going to be able to get my ears pierced dam. "Come with me to the office Mrs. Dale" he said.

I know this chapter was kind of boring but it will get better I promise I already have an idea in how to keep writing but give some advise please and tell me what you thought 


	2. Chapter 2 the accident

Chapter 2 the accident

Well this is chapter 2 hope you like it sorry it's so short but read it and review tell me what you think about it.

Bella's perspective

I thought that I would have a long happy life with my now husband Anthony even though I love him so much I would never love him the way I loved and still love Edward. But sometimes things happen and I guess my time in this world has finished…..

Angela's perspective

When I got to the principal's office he looked very serious, he told me to sit down. He said "ashley…. I don't know how to tell you this…" I was beginning to get worried what was wrong? "Well something terrible happened". He said. "What! Tell me". "Your mother and father unfortunately were attacked this afternoon by an animal… unfortunately none of them survived". When I heard him say that I felt my heart break into pieces. The room felt like it was spinning around I couldn't breathe, and all of a sudden I collapsed to the floor….

Well once again sorry for it being so short I promise next chapter will be longer please review and again I don't own anything that is twilight… see ya laters


	3. Chapter 3 the happening

Chapter 3 the happening

Well this chapter basically is all in Bellas perspective. I think It would be cool to see how this happened what really was the accident hope you guys like it its a little longer than the other chapters.

Bellas perspective

10 days before the attack.....

"hey honey" anthony said grabbing me by my hips and giving me a kiss. " whats for breakfast today?". " ummm.. eggs, bacon, and toast". "mmm.... that sounds good". i laughen at him. "i love you so much" i told him. " i love you to honey". " i never forget that you helped me when i was pregnant with angela and she could of killed me giving birth". i told anthony everything about me and edward, and his family when i first met him, i always knew i could trust him. " dont worry about it honey i love you and i would do it again if i could". thats why i fell in love with him he was so sweet and caring like i thought edward was but i was wrong. i kissed anthony with so much passion.i could never do that with edward either because he would always stop me. but then i heard angela come down stairs and say jokingly " get a room". i pulled away from anthony and said "are you hungry honey do you want some breakfast. "no thanks mom im gonna be late for school". " do you want a ride,me and your dad arent going to work today?". " no thanks my friend is picking me up". we said our goodbyes when angela finally left,anthony pulled me up and carried me to the bedroom and we started making love. when we were done i felt like i was the happiest women on earth. i had a husband that loved me so much and a beutiful daughter that was my life. but i still had a big hole in my heart. i miss edward and all the cullens, they were family to me and they just left me and they just left me without even saying goodbye. and edward broke my heart. i put my head on anthonys chest, i felt so warm next to him and he was so soft unlike edward, edward was cold and stone hard. i got up and got dressed and told anthony i was gonna go get the mail. when i got back i started to go threw the mail. bills, bills, bills, invitation for angela, and one for me. i opened it and read it i was shocked. " omg...... this cant be happening". i heard anthony come down stairs with worry in his voice " whats the matter love".

Well thanks for reading hope you liked this chapter I haven't finished yet the next chapter is part 2 well review tell me what you think thanks and I don't own anything that is twilight and tell me what you think the letter says


	4. Chapter 4 the happening part 2

Chapter 4 the happening pat 2

Hey sorry for not updating quick I've been really busy and my internet hasn't been working that well so here is the happening part 2 please review even if you think it's horrible tell me what you think is horrible about it and what should I fix or If you think it's great then say please I need to know

Bella's perspective 

"Omg… this can't be happening" I said. I heard Anthony come down the stairs with worry in his voice. "What the matter love?" I handed him the letter.

_Dear Bella, _

_I don't know if you remember me I'm aro. I have been told that you haven't been turned into a vampire yet. I told you and Edward approximately 10 years ago if he doesn't turn you into a vampire you can't live. I'm sorry it has to be this way but rules are rules. Your husband also. Don't worry your daughter will not be touched because she is one of us, for now. I will give you ten days live them well. Don't try to run away you know we can catch you don't make this harder than it should be. I'm sorry it had to be this way._

_Sincerely, _

_Aro, cauis, etc. _

"Honey….." he said. "Maybe we can run away". "Didn't you read they will find us even though we run there vampires". "Stupid vampire, didn't he think about what will happen to you". "Has a stupid dumb ass I hate him, he probably never even loved you, and got you pregnant and left you". Those words really hurt me. "Don't say that Edward did love me I know that". At this point I was crying. Anthony got mad at me and told me that I never loved him and that I still love Edward, and stormed out of the house and got into his car and left. I couldn't believe this was happening I had the perfect life and now this happens. Part of what Anthony said was true tho. But one thing he was wrong about is that I don't love him but I do love him with all my heart. But I still love Edward more than Anthony. But I do love Anthony and it breaks my heart to see him like this. When I looked at the clock it was almost three o'clock. I wiped my tears away. I didn't know what I was going to tell Angela. Twenty minutes later Angela came home. She said "hey mom how was your day…." I knew what she was thinking about. My heart started beating really hard. What was I going to tell her? Should I tell her about the note should I tell her I only had 10 days to live? I was really sad and felt tears threatening to fall. But I wiped them away quickly so she wouldn't notice. Should I tell her that me and her that her "father" and I got in a fight? I struggled to get the right words out of my mouth. "Your dad….."

Well this is part 2 hope you liked it I think they're going to be like 3 more parts to the happening and then I'll move along with the story in present tense well thanks for reading I really would appreciate if you review that chapters telling me what you thought was good and what you think I should improve on well again thanks for reading and review please 


	5. Chapter 5 the happening part 3

Chapter 5: the happening part.3

_Hey sorry guys haven't updated in a long time well here is chapter 5 hope you like it review please._

Bella's perspective

"Your dad just went for a ride he got tired of being in the house all day so he left so I stayed here to wait for you". "Thanks mom I love you". I kissed her forehead and hugged her as tight as I can.

After that she went up to her room she was growing up so much she is going to be 11 years old next month. I had to write a letter explaining everything she had a right to know the truth. I started writing the letter and when I was done I decided she was to read it when I died. But for now these last few days I was going to spend as much time with her as possible. I went to her room and told her to save this letter and that in 10 days she can open it but her cant before. Knowing my daughter she wouldn't open it. She was a bit of a rebel but I knew she wouldn't open it. She's been bugging me to get to get her ears pierced and I told her in 10 days I knew it was a little cruel but come on she was barely going to be 11. But of course she is very smart, sometimes I think that she is even smarter than me. She can play lots of instruments like violin, flute, drums, guitar, and the piano. The piano is her favorite just like her dad. The lessons were very expensive but they were worth it she is very good. And she's barely in the 5th grade. She also has the most amazing voice vie ever heard. She can also dance she is very good at it something ive never been good at. It started to get late and me and Angela cuddled up in her bed. I started to sing a lullaby that Edward used to sing to me every night. It brought her right to sleep and of course me to. When I woke up I saw that Anthony was right beside me. Hey I said. "Hey honey im sorry for what happened earlier". I didn't let him finish. "Hey don't worry about it I should be sorry, just promise me one thing, don't ever say I don't love you anymore because I do with all my heart". "I know baby I love you to". We kissed and then we went to our bedroom. Day had past and I was getting worried I didn't know what was going to happen to Angela when I was dead there was no one around Charlie died a year ago of a heart attack and Renee is somewhere in Europe going around the world. I lost touch of her a long time ago. She was probably going to be adopted. I hope she get adopted by someone that will love her. It was going to be hard to loose her and never see her again. The next few days I spent a lot of time with my daughter as possible. And when she was in school I would spend it with Anthony. It has been 5 days since I got the letter.

_Review please I need more reviews the next chapter is going to be the last 5 days of her life and then we will move on to the next chapter. _

_Thanks for reading ___


	6. AUTHORS NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

Sorry peeps I haven't been updating the thing is that I got my laptop taken away and then I went on a vacation to Colombia and I left my book there were ive been writing the chapters so yeah so I cant update till I get back to the u.s. I don't get back till august 19 and then I have school the 24. so ill try to find a computer to at least post 1 chapter or maybe 2 since you guys have been waiting so long so be patient. And also please review give my story a chance I have very great ideas for this story and I promise you the more you review the more excited I get and I post faster. The story is gonna get better trust me I have lots of ideas for this book. Im also going to start writing another story of Jacob and nessie I love them. Since im not gonna be posting any chapters on this story you can read that one if you like that pairing. Most likely its going to be M rated because of some lemons im going to throw in there. So keep an eye ill be posting here soon as soon as I post my new story up so you guys can read it.

p.s. I want at least 10 to 15 reviews before I get back home so I can post the new chapter up please im not asking for a lot I just want your thoughts on this story and if I get more than 15 reviews I promise ill post up to chapters as soon as I get home

thanks for reading

love,  
3moniki3


End file.
